1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a circuit breaker operating apparatus and more particularly to a spring operating apparatus to perform a closing operation by virtue of stored spring energy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, circuit breaker operating apparatuses may be classified into such types as solenoid operating types, pneumatic operation types, and spring operating types.
A solenoid operating type utilizing a solenoid coil as an operating energy source is relatively simple in construction. However, it also has disadvantages such as that its actuating energy source requires a larger-capacity power source.
A pneumatic operation type utilizes compressed air as an operating energy source, and has a simple construction, as does the solenoid type. However, this type also has the disadvantage of needing large air compressing facilities for proper operation.
In a spring operating type circuit breaker, closing energy is stored within a spring assembly by means of manual or electric motor-driven operation, and the spring-stored energy is discharged to complete the closing operation. This type features the advantage that a larger power source is not required for operation, so that such circuit breakers can conserve energy and also can be constructed of a relatively small size.
However, spring-stored closing energy tends to decrease in the process of closing, so that the stored energy becomes insufficient to supply the required closing energy during the final period of a closing operation. Thus, some appropriate mechanism is required to supplement the spring-stored energy.
This requires a more sophisticated and complex construction as compared with other two types, resulting in disadvantages such as that the circuit breakers become susceptible to failure and are lower in reliability.
Therefore, provided a simplified construction is achieved in a spring operating type circuit breaker, such a circuit breaker would be most appropriate for energy conservation. Moreover, since the spring operating type circuit breaker has a mechanism such that a closing operation is performed after having charged a spring assembly with initial closing energy, the breaker may provide such advantages that the breaker can be operated either by manual or motor-driven operation, and that constant and rapid closing speed are available in a closing operation.